noangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeding
delete this line __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction= __NOEDITSECTION__ Blood is a precious and limited resource on Los Angeles: No Angels. A vampire who has more than enough vessels to replenish her supply is powerful, for she can invoke her supernatural powers much more freely than those who must ration their expenditure. * Hunting represents feeding from the local population. You may hunt for up to 5 blood from animals, or 7 blood from humans in a single roll. Taking more than 4 blood in a single hunting action will kill your prey, unless they receive immediate and extended medical treatment. Each hunting roll takes 1 hour. Hunting is an abstract action, the methods below represent the four broad categories all hunting falls into: *A Casanova, who maneuvers her victim into consensual physical contact. *A Sandman, who breaks and enters into houses and feeds from sleeping victims. *A Mugger, who ambushes victims and takes them by force. *A Farmer, who feeds on animals. To feed from other characters, using +feed =#, where # is the quantity of blood you're seeking to drink. The character must consent to allow this. Humans and ghouls take lethal damage when fed upon; vampires first lose Vitae, only taking lethal damage when their Vitae pool is empty. To feed from a Herd, please send a +request to staff, who will credit you with the appropriate amount of blood. 'Action' : Action: Simple : Time: 1 hour (automatically deducted from your downtime) : Dicepool: ::Farmer: Wits + Survival + Animalism + (half Protean) + 3 (Low) ::Casanova: Presence + Persuasion + Majesty + Dominate - Territory Stability (High) ::Mugging: Strength + Stealth + Obfuscate + (half Protean) - Territory Safety (Moderate) ::Sandman: Wits + Larceny + Obfuscate + (half Protean) + Territory Ignorance (Low) : Commands: ::+hunt/=# (e.g., +hunt/casanova=4 needs to be executed in a room with a Bloodpool) ::It is not necessary to roll in addition to this: the +hunt command rolls for you automatically. : Modifiers: None : Teamwork: No |-|Territory influence= __NOEDITSECTION__ Each territory has traits that give it a distinct 'personality'. These modifiers influence how easy or difficult it is to feed by a given method. In the case of feeding, vampires prefer these traits to be low. (See Territory for more details.) *Cassanova are affected by a territory's Stability modifier. :: Stability +1 becomes a -1 to Casanova hunting dicepools. There is a small core of community-minded citizens who look out for one another and their tourist revenue, who will call a taxi for an inebriated woman rather than letting the charming man she's been flirting with give her a lift home. *Sandmen are affected by a territory's Awareness modifier. :: Awareness -1 becomes a +1 to Sandman hunting dicepools. The area is a maze of alleys, and it's unlikely that anyone will notice a stealthy stranger coming or going. *Muggers are affected by a territory's Safety 'modifier. :: ''Safety +2 becomes a -2 to Mugger hunting dicepools. There's an unofficial but fairly influential law enforcement here which can make it difficult to get through an assault without being interrupted. *'Farmers are unaffected by these modifiers, which relate to humans rather than animals. Instead, they gain a +3 to their feeding roll, to reflect how much easier it is when you don't have to worry about killing your prey. |-|Bloodpools= __NOEDITSECTION__ Each territory has a 'Bloodpool' value, which influences how much blood is available without risk, as well as how quickly it refills. *Pool 1: 4 blood, refills 1/day. *Pool 2: 8 blood, refills 2/day. *Pool 3: 12 blood, refills 3/day. *Pool 4: 16 blood, refills 4/day. *Pool 5: 20 blood, refills 5/day. Once the bloodpool is exhausted, the kine become aware that something is not quite right in the area. Hunting becomes more difficult for a time, even after the blood pool has replenished. Continued depletion will risk the Masquerade.